


After Getting Stood up, Hooking Up.

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Teacher x Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Dan get's stood up for prom, so teacher Phil takes him it upon himself to show him how awesome prom should be.





	After Getting Stood up, Hooking Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Smut: Teacher x Student, car sex, rough sex, daddy kink, dirty talk, degradation, age gap, riding, Dan’s in a skirt, pastel x punk, etc etc.

~Dan had been stood up, and due to that here he sat, alone, at his prom. He was 17, sat in a fluffy pink skirt and a nice matching sweater. He had agreed with his boyfriend to dress as they normally would, and so to make matters worse, he looked like an idiot at prom too.

~Phil had been given the job of chaperoning the prom. As one of the teachers, he wanted to be involved in the prom anyways, so he didn’t mind. In the back he noticed Dan. Under a small florescent light, crying softly with his hands on his head. He sighed and decided to go see what was wrong.

~Phil set his hand on the table, getting Dan’s attention and smiling slightly. “What’s wrong?” He asked nicely and watched Dan dry his eyes, shrugging slightly. “My boyfriend stood me up..” he explained, his voice raspy.

~Phil frowned slightly and looked at him with confusion. “Why would he do that?” He asked, Dan staying silent. “I’m sorry that he did that, Dan. I know I’m just your History teacher, but I am sorry. How about I take you home yeah?” He offered and Dan nodded, smiling softly. “Please?” He asked.

~Phil nodded, taking his hand and helping him up, watching his skirt flutter. /God id love to see under the pink/ he thought, shaking the idea away and walking with him.

~Phil opened the door of his car, watching Dan get in and chuckling a little. His body was so nice. Maybe it was weird to be 29, a teacher too, and lusting after a 17 year old. But hey. Maybe he liked being weird.

~Dan had always liked Mr. Lester. He was nice to him, never got mad at him even for being late, helped him with the material. And god was he hot. Dan couldn’t decide what he wanted more: To kiss his face, or sit on his face.

~Phil rolled up his sleeves, exposing tattoos and veins down his arms as he started driving out the parking lot. “You have tattoos?” Dan asked and Phil nodded slightly, looking over at him. “Yeah. Quite a few. I used to have a lot of piercings too as a teenager.” He chuckled. “I miss being a teen sometimes.”

~Dan smiled and looked over at him. “What piercings did you have?” He asked, looking at his arms and biting his lip slightly.

~Phil shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “I had an eyebrow bar, my hair was like blue, I had snake bites, I hate my nose pierced, I had my- wait now that one I won’t share.” He laughed.

~Dan raised an eyebrow. “Oh do tell that story.” He pressed, poking his shoulder. “Had like a Prince Albert or something?” He teased, seeing his teacher blush a little. “Oh my god you did!” He snorted.

~Phil reached over and hit him gently. “Shut up! I took it out years ago.” He chuckled. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I told you that I could loose my job.” He warned and Dan held up two hands in defense. “Secrets safe with me.” He giggled.

~Phil smiled and nodded. “Good. So why’d you get stood up tonight. Come on tell me.” He smiled.

~Dan shrugged and looked over at him. “Don’t laugh.” He said. “He drove us here, and in the car I brought up marriage after high school, we’ve been together 3 years it seemed plausible to me. He wasn’t to keen on the idea, told me about how he cheated on me last week with Claire, and pushed me out of his car and drove off.” He got out, looking at him with sad eyes.

~Phil looked at him and bit his lip. “That’s ridiculous.” He said blatantly. “No. Prom is when you’re supposed to have sex and get drunk and be with friends or someone you’re in love with, you shouldn’t have gotten ditched out on. Hell on my prom? I had a threesome with my English teacher and her step daughter. Then I went and got drunk in a park with my friends. That’s what prom is is the closing of your high school year, last chance to make mistakes and have fun with people you care about.” He ranted, honestly angry as he went on.

~Dan shrugged and looked away sadly. “Prom is that for everyone else but not for me I guess.” He shrugged. “You fucked a teacher and her step daughter?” He asked.

~Phil shrugged and looked at him with a smirk. “I’m actually really proud of that one.” He said matter of factly. “But listen here. No. I’m not letting your prom suck.” He said firmly. “You’re going to do something fun and memorable.” He insisted.

~Dan scoffed slightly and shrugged. “Oh yeah like what?” He asked, feeling the car stop as they pulled into an empty parking lot. He looked over at Phil and saw the smirk across his face. “You’re hooking up with a teacher.” He said and leaned forward, kissing him firmly and taking him by surprise.

~Dan squeaked with shock but didn’t pull back, kissing back at the same pace and gasping for breaths in between. He felt an arm around his waist, being pulled into the next seat. He sat on the teachers lap, lips moving against each other roughly, hips starting to grind into each other.

~Dan rolled his hips, closing his eyes as arms wrapped tight around his waist, letting out a loud guttural moan when Phil started attacking his neck with rough kissing and biting.

~Dan leaned back, eyes squeezing shut. He moaned, breathy and high pitched, putting most porn stars to shame with his obscene noises. Phil kept kissing his neck, biting hard before grabbing at the neck of his sweater and ripping, the fabric sliding off Dan’s body slowly. He pushed him back, kissing his collarbones and chest and rutting up hard into him.

~Dan was coming apart quickly, lips and teeth and tongue scraping over sensitive spots on his neck and chest, marks showing up along his light almond skin.

~Phil pulled back, admiring his work before Dan’s hands slowly started working over his belt. “Lube is in the glove compartment.” He said.

~Dan nodded quickly, grabbing it and uncapping it after pulling out his teachers length. “You’re a lot bigger than I’d imagined.“he said, almost gulping.

~Phil chuckled, grinning up at him. “Think you can take it all princess?” He asked, leaning back in the seat and groaning softly as Dan started stroking over him with the lube, coating him thoroughly.

~Phil opened his eyes, looking into Dan’s and feeling him position over him. He leaned forward, kissing Dan firmly. He moaned against his lips, feeling Dan start to sink down slowly. “You’re so fucking tight baby.” He whispered, his voice lowered.

~Phil bucked up, hearing Dan whimper in pain and smirking, bucking his hips again and hearing Dan moan. “You like the pain.” He chuckled, gripping Dan by the waist and starting to fuck up into him slightly.

~Dan gripped the back of the seat, leaning against Phil as he was fucked into. He moaned loudly, his spot being hit hard over and over again. “Fuck fuck!” He cried out, starting to move his hips up and down along with his thrusts.

~Phil grinned and slowed his own thrusts, groaning quietly, near silent. “Fuck yourself down on my cock like a good little bitch.” He smirked, reaching up and grabbing Dan’s neck. “I know you can do better than this, show daddy how good your cunt really is.” He growled, tightening his grip on Dan’s throat, hearing him moan loudly at the feeling.

~Dan sped up his bounces, whining loudly and hitting his own prostate with each hard slam down. Phil groaned again a little louder, tightening his grip again and looking at Dan with lust. “God I’ve wanted this ass for so long..” he mumbled. “Good little whore, fucking your teacher, taking his cock in and out of your tight little hole. Do you like my cock baby? Tell daddy how much you like his cock.” He cooed.

~Dan whimpered, his hands on Phil’s shoulders now as he bounced hard and fast. “Daddy! I love your cock, you fuck me so good, use my pussy so good! Please daddy touch me! I wanna cum so bad!” He cried out and Phil smirked, bucking up into him hard. “You’re coming untouched, just from my thick cock fucking you, abusing your spot until you can’t take it anymore. Understand slut?” He asked, seeing Dan nod slightly. He smacked his ass hard, bucking up still. “Do you fucking understand?” He asked again. “Yes daddy!” Dan cried out.

 

~Phil wrapped his arms around his waist again, groaning loudly. “Gonna make me cum baby, riding me so good.” He mumbled, feeling himself almost throb as he grew closer, heat building in his stomach. “Fuck daddy!” Dan cried out loud, the windows fogging up as their skin grew wet with sweat, both men panting and moaning.

~Dan screamed, scratching hard on Phil’s back and shoulders as he came, white ribbons getting on his own stomach as he fucked himself harder on Phil’s length, riding out his orgasm, clenching tightly around him.

~Phil’s eyes rolled back, Dan getting impossibly tighter. “Good boy..coming hard without touching your perfect little cock..” he rasped out, looking into his eyes and pulling him close, roughly fucking into him harder and harder, groaning louder than he had all night as he came hard, deep inside the younger boy.

~They panted, laying against each other and sighing in content. “Fuck…so that’s the fun prom is supposed to be.” Dan joked and Phil chuckled. “Indeed. You know not to tell anyone about this right?” He asked and Dan nodded. “Cross my heart.” He smiled cutely.

—————

~A few months passed of them doing this, eventually actually starting to go on dates.

~Phil was passing back quizzes, getting to Dan’s desk and laying the paper down, finger tips tracing Dan’s arm as he walked off.

~Dan looked down, checking the grade and smiling wide at what was written on his paper.

~“A+.

You’re sitting on my face tonight”

A/N: In high school my dad watched his best friend pierce his own dick, take an aspirin and go ‘It looks good right!’ That’s why I included the dick ref.


End file.
